It's Always Easier to Run
by Psyga315
Summary: Blake and her friends celebrate saving Beacon from the evil villains, however, when Blake's former friend comes back for revenge, the circumstances leave her making a choice that is both easy and painful...


[Author's Note: This was inspired/based off the Stinkmeaner nightmare from the Boondocks.]

* * *

"Thanks for making casserole, Pyrrha." Ruby said as Pyrrha handed out several plates to her and her friends. Blake smiled. They had just succeeded in stopping the Fall of Beacon and were having a celebratory dinner at Beacon's cafeteria with the other Huntsmen who stayed to help.

"It's nothing… It's a recipe my mom taught me." Pyrrha gave a quirky and perky smile.

"Well, all's well in a day's work. Heck, Ironwood said that they'll get Penny fixed in no time!" Ruby beamed. It seemed like everything was going swell…

**SMASH!**

An arm broke through the dry wall and yanked Nora's hair, pulling her towards the wall and smashed her head against it. Everyone else screamed as they tried to get their weapons out.

"NORA!" Ren yelled as he tried to fire with his guns… only for them to futily hit against the hand. Other hands smashed through the wall as they broke down. Blake was the first to get off her chair after Ren… If only because she knew the person who broke in…

The red hair, the bone white mask, the black jumpsuit, those black horns…

No… It couldn't be…

As one Adam came out of the wall, several more followed, coupled by several more from the floor.

"Hello, my darling!" Each of them screamed out in various tones, pitches, and even volume. Three of them struggled to get out of a hole they made, their bodies stuck together.

"We gotta get out of here!" Blake shouted and grabbed Ren, trying to pull him away from Nora.

"But Nora!" Ren shouted back.

"NOW!" Blake ripped Ren out of his hold and dragged him, all while Nora cried out just as the Adams dragged her into the hole they made. Before long, a horde of Adams busted into the restaurant and proceeded to chase them. A few more broke into the front door, leading Blake and the others to run up the stairs.

As Blake got to about halfway, she looked down at the mass. She turned to Ren, who was next to her… Without thinking, she grabbed Ren and tossed him down into the mass as they swarmed him.

"WHAT THE HELL!? Did you just toss Ren!?" Pyrrha yelled at her, only for Blake to kick her down and slow the Adams more. She ran upstairs with the others into a small room.

Weiss and Ruby held down the door while Jaune prepared to attack in case the Adams entered. Blake noticed a partially open window. She looked back to the door as she saw Adam's blade pierce through the wood and almost stab Weiss had she not activated her Aura last minute. With no time to think, Blake opened the window as the door broke down, the Adams overwhelming the three.

"Blake! Help!" Ruby cried out. Blake didn't respond and just crawled out the window.

"BLAKE! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Weiss yelled. Blake ignored their pleas and ran as far as she could… She soon saw a Bullhead VTOL awaiting her, with Yang inside.

"Yang!" Blake shouted. Yang reached out to her with her arm and as she grabbed it…

It came apart as Yang fell over onto the ground. The Bullhead began to take off as she could see a mass of two dozen Adams about to run over Yang.

"Blake! Come back! Save me!" Yang cried, with tears in her eyes. They soon began to turn blood red… "Blake! Come back! Save me!" Her tone became bitter, venomous… _angrier. _Blake thought about reaching for her…

But she didn't. As the VTOL took off, Blake could barely see Yang as the sea of Adams washed her away, only her pained screams and the cackles of Adam rang in her ears.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry!" Blake sobbed, over and over again…

* * *

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Blake could feel turbulence…

"Hey, you okay?" Only to notice a man with a short white beard shaking her.

"Huh…" Blake looked around, though it was the salty smell of sea water that tipped her off of where she was…

A ship to Menagerie. Before long, Blake realized what had happened.

"Sorry… Just a bad dream." Blake said.

"Mmm… So I see. Well, best for you to go back to sleep. After that battle with the Grimm, you and your friend would need the rest. Heard Menagerie is a good place to relax and contrary to popular belief, not as crowded as one might think." The captain tipped his hat and left the sleeping bay where most guests go to have a nap. Blake sat up and looked out into the ocean.

Yes, it was a dream… She should be relieved at that…

But she wasn't.

She held back some pained winces as she thought back to her friends… The friends she left behind. She almost regretted going on the ship had it not been for the fact that the ship was already three quarters of the way through the trip. She then panted a bit…

What if Adam made good on his word and went after Yang? What then? Then she would be a sitting duck! And what of the others? Last she checked, Yang, Weiss, Ren and Nora were back in the city where she left them. As for Ruby, Jaune and Pyrrha? Blake had no idea what happened to them save for the rumors of Pyrrha being among the deceased. Chances are likely Ruby and Jaune are now just bodies waiting to be discovered and identified... If there's anything left of them to be identified.

She cuddled over into a fetal position and cried. She promised to stay with them…

And yet, when worst comes to worst, she ran and left them for dead. Just like Adam… Just like her parents… She knew how Adam turned out after she left him, especially since she knew of his violent tendencies beforehand, so what about her father? What about _Yang?_

With these questions on her mind, it was going to be a _looooong_ night before she could catch another Z.


End file.
